


Super ultimate highschool level headcanons

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Smut, more ships than tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: a bunch of headcanons centered around Danganronpa!REQUESTS: CLOSED





	1. WOH halloween hc (no despair au)

Nagisa-

  * Didn't really have plans, but got dragged out by Masaru 
  * he went as a scientist
  * They went trick or treating for like an hour
  * then they went to a bad halloween party
  * it was kinda fun
  * but Nagisa will never admit that he had fun
  * _**ever**_



 

 

Jataro-

  * Probably helped decorate for the party
  * dressed up as an alien
  * was convinced to sing karaoke 
  * he nailed it 
  * we are all proud of him



 

Kotoko-

  * Oh BOY does Kotoko love Halloween 
  * she spent a month getting ready to be tinkerbell
  * decided instead of a wig to put her hair in a bun
  * was  _slaying_  
  * Alike Nagisa and Masaru, her and Monaca first went trick or treating 
  * first to sing karaoke
  * at some point she sung dancing queen
  * took a million group selfies



Monaca-

  * was forced to dress as Peter pan
  * didn't mind it to be honest
  * went with Kotoko
  * If anyone asked who she was she would say "Elf lesbian"
  * tried to spike the punch
  * failed tho
  * Over all she had a fun time



Masaru

  * ~~hes sonic the hedgehog~~
  * He decided to be wearwolf
  * dragged poor Nagisa everywhere
  * tried to help Monaca spike the punch



After the party they all went back to Monacas for a sleepover and told horror stories


	2. Human Monokuma headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a discord chat I'm in we came up with some hcs for human monokuma

  * His name is Morgan



 

  * Junko's little brother



 

  * Big gay energy



 

  * has a tik tok troll account



 

  * because of this he knows every fortnite dance 



 

  * theater kid



 

  * probably has killed a man



 

  * "but he left me on read"



 

  * Quotes vines with Junko



 

  * "Road work ahead, **UH YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES** "



 

  * trolls discord servers



 

 

 


	3. favorite games headcanon v3

Kaede-Guitar hero

 

Shuichi-Ace Attorney

 

Rantaro-Pokemon

 

Ouma- Minecraft 

 

Angie-Either Splatoon or Passport

 

Gonta-Nintendogs or Animal Crossing

 

Tenko-Street fighter or smash bros

 

Himiko-Kirby

 

Maki-Street fighter or Hitman

 

Kirumi-Doesn't play often but she likes Cooking Mama

 

Kaito-Kerbal Space Program

 

Miu-Terraria

 

Hoishi-Wii Sports

 

Kiibo-Detroit Become Human

 

Korekiyo-Papers Please or 60 seconds

 

Tsugimi-Pop Cutie Street Fashion Simulation


	5. WOH non despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOH but aged up + non despair

 

 

  * They met in elementary and have been friends ever since.



 

  * Now in high school, they are still just as close.



 

  * Nagisa is the mom of the group, as well as the designated driver.



 

  * They have game nights every Friday, then they go home on Sunday.



 

  * They switch the host of the game nights every week.



 

  * They also celebrate holidays together, usually at Monaca's house.



 

  * Kotoko is the first to come out as gay.



 

  *  It wasn't on purpose but they accept her.



 

  * She is followed by Nagisa, Masaru, and Monaca.



 

  * Jataro comes out last as non-binary, he is accepted by the group and it's all good.



 

  * All of the parents are in jail due to a teacher putting 2 and 2 together.



 

  * Monaca is actually disabled and in a wheelchair.



 

  * Over all things are pretty good for them now.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the weird update schedule, You can now officially request Imagines and Head canons now though.


	6. Non despair Ishimondo headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay my first request :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change up the formatting a bit to make it easier to write and I kinda like it.

  _How they got together._

 

  * Ishimaru saw Mondo skipping class so he gave him a detention.
  * They ended up talking and became good friends instantly.
  * Of course later on feelings started to develop on Ishi's side but he was to shy to say anything
  * It was Mondo who confessed and they have been together ever since.



 

_First date_

 

  * They took a late night walk in the park because Ishimaru never really experienced night in the city.
  * Also Mondo took him on a ride on his motorcycle because of course he would.
  * Over all it was an amazing date and neither regret a second of it.



 

_Misc_

  * Daiya loves Ishimaru to pieces and thinks of him as a great influence
  * And he is correct, Ishimaru helps Mondo with school work and tutors him so he better understands things.
  * In return, Mondo shows Ishimaru how to live a little, as Ishi is usually studying or helping others he never gets to go out a lot.
  * So most of there date nights are exploring things.
  * Ishimaru's dad was suspicious about Mondo at first but he's grown on him.
  * His son is happier than ever and that's enough for him.
  * They go on double dates with other couples in there school sometimes. 
  * Over all, they love each other very much.




	7. KiibOuma Summer hc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request  
> Also oof I forgot a part of the request originally

_Types of dates they go on_

  * Kiibo can't swim obviously
  * So they either do clique things like go to the drive in
  * Or they stay home and play games.
  * They also go on double dates with their friends, mainly Himiko and Tenko
  * Also sometimes Miu goes with them because and I quote
  * "I do what I fuckin want."
  * It's pretty chill honestly



_Misc stuff (WARNING A BIT OF ANGST)_

  * Around this time of year, Kokichi gets a bit insecure.
  * Like really insecure.
  * To the point he used to where  _more_ clothes.
  * But he had to stop mainly because he passed out.
  * But he is getting better.
  * Now Kiibo is 20% more protective.
  * He makes sure Kokichi doesn't DIE OF A HEAT STROKE.
  * Kokichi would never admit it but he is grateful.
  * Over all it was a pretty neat summer



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this 5 ti mes


	8. A/N

Howdy Dead Meme here I need to announce that I am taking a break from writing.

  
Recently my dad passed away and I need to get used to living with my sister. So as of now please do not send in any requests.

To everyone who has requested something, I will get it out as soon as I can.

Thank you for understanding, and have a good day 


	9. Oumota hc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back, sorry this one took so long to write. I also have to apologize but I made it non-despair because of y'know
> 
> the whole murder thing

 

* * *

  * Ouma is a chaotic man
  * and Kaito  ~~loved~~ hated him 
  * That evil purple bitch making Kaito feel things



 

  * Ouma lies, that we know 
  * but honestly he truly fell for Kaito
  * Literally, Kaito once accidentally tripped him 



 

  * Maki was done with hearing Kaito's constant pining for the tiny rat man
  * so she called on Kaede and Shuichi to help set them up
  * Which was  _ **NOT**_ easy
  * With Kaito's obliviousness and Ouma's high attentiveness it was quite difficult 
  * But they did it



 

  * They ended up taking a walk where Kaito saw what he never thought was possible
  * Ouma opened up
  * It wasn't much but it was  _something_
  * That made Kaito absolutely DETERMINED to find out more
  * which was about as hard as trying to eat 2,000 bees 
  * But he managed it, god knows how but he did it
  * Got Ouma to open up to him, not the bee's



 

  * So they decided to get together
  * They were happy
  * And Ouma was less of a rat man



 

 


End file.
